Sarx and Hatter Chapter One Whispy's Case
It was a normal day in Dream Land. The Sun was shining, and the Birdons were singing. Everyone was perfectly having a clam, and non-busy day. All expect for Sarx, dashing through everybody, like a meteor. She was late for something indeed! She completely forgot about a meeting she had. She had to meet up with her sister, Tarx, they both had to talk about something. She made it in time, in perfect time that is! Once she opened the door to her house, she noticed quite a big shadow. Must be seeing things, she thought to herself, and suddenly the Shadow disappeared, and she noticed her sister Tarx was present. "Ah, well you finally came Sarx. We've got something to talk about, our food supply, I'm afraid we are out of APPLES!!" She screamed in panic. "Hmm, well it does make sense that you will call this meetting important, you sure do like food!" Sarx joked around. "Yes, that is true. But, I asked the store manger of the supermarket, and they said they had to get more apples in stock." She said in a low, sad voice. "Funny, last time I checked, their catchphrase is, We're never out of stock." Sarx pointed out. "Yeah, well even catchphrases are wrong sometimes! I'm afraid the only way to get apples....is to....go to Whispy's Woods...." She had a voice of disappointment. Whispy's Woods?! Nobody would go there for fun and games. "You mean THE Whispy's Woods!? That place is filled with M-M-MONSTERS!" Sarx screamed. "Yes, but that's the only way to get the apples..." Tarx explained. Tarx rand all over the house, packing just the stuff Sarx needed for her trip, and she sent her off. Sarx walked along the correct path, though, she always had very hard times remembering where Whispy's Woods was. Sarx remembered the last time she went their..... It was dark and scary, filled with evil eyes, just staring at you. All those memory's made her chill, a little. Though, she didn't understand why Tarx would send her to do such a thing. She knew she did like food a lot. But, for leaving Her go off into a dark and spooky forest?! That didn't sound like the Tarx she knew. Before Sarx knew it, she bumped into a sign, that said "Welcome to Whispy's Woods!". She was in the right place. As Sarx walked along the scary forest, she felt being watched, just like last time. "Hm, not as scary as I thought." She said walking freely, looking at the fresh flowers. Sarx was walking so clam, like a little girl sending goods to her grandma. Suddnely, she felt a cold air, it went all over her. "Don't worry Sarx, it's just nature, nature has wind." She tried to clam herself. She didn't know she was getting closer to Whispy Woods, the king of the forest. She smelled apples, fresh apples! The scent of the apples made her cheer in joy, as for, she knew, she was getting closer to the apples. But, without looking, she bumped into a hard wooden tree. "Who dares take risk at coming here!" Whispy sounded like a almighty king. "Um....I'm here to get apples, you see my sister wants some to....." Sarx was more nervous then ever! "Stop talking!! I know the case. In order to get apples, one must beat me in a battle!" Whispy's words caused the wind to breeze faster, and feel colder. Whispy Woods was a tough one at fighting. He blowed Sarx out of his way, just so he could drop a heavy apple on her. "A-A-Ah, What!?" Sarx didn't understand what was going on. "Nobody passes without a fight!" Whispy explained, while blowing her away more. Sarx didn't wanna fight, she just wanted to get some apples! Sarx was too weak to fight now, she was too nervous! Sarx felt like as if it was the end of her, she got ready to be hit. Suddenly, a Dark circled figure appeared out of nowhere! Blocking the heavy apples, from hitting her. The Shadow-like figure stood in front of Sarx, getting ready to throw something at him. "Wh-wh-What is going on!?" Whispy Woods screamed. Before Whispy knew it, he was hit by a strong, steel-like orb. Being hurt, Whispy dropped all the apples that Sarx needed. "Who are you?!" Sarx questioned the figure. "I am Dark Hatter!" Suddenly, it seemed like as if a party was going on, judging by his voice. "Dark Hatter?! What kind of magic is that?!" Sarx wasn't understanding. "Listen, me and you, are gonna be a great team! Dark Hatter said, picking up the apples. "Hmm, well I suppose I could get a hand..." Sarx replied. "Great!" Dark Hatter showed Sarx the way back home. This seemed like the start of a outstanding adventure! Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:OC